


Soul Room Talks

by 30secondstotheimpala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Egypt, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30secondstotheimpala/pseuds/30secondstotheimpala
Summary: The night before they go to Egypt Yugi has a talk with the Pharaoh that he has been needing to do for a long time





	Soul Room Talks

**Author's Note:**

> taken from episode 27 season 5 and the quote from Yugi   
> "Before you came into my life i spent all my time alone."

The night before Yugi left to go to Egypt was a busy one. There was packing to be done and sleep to be had. He was so excited but he was also very nervous. He didn’t know what was going to happen. All he knew was that tomorrow would be the day the Pharaoh got his memories back.He didn’t know how much longer he had with the pharaoh, so he wanted to make every moment count. Yugi settled down into bed after he showed Grandpa the Egyptian God cards for the sixth time that night.

Yugi closed his eyes and found himself in his soul room. Over the years this room had undergone many changes. It used to be covered with pictures of toys and games were scattered all over the floor. Now the room was neater, a reflection of how Yugi had matured over the years.  Yugi opened the door and walked into the hallway that separated his soul from the Pharaohs. He walked up to the door and placed his hand upon it. He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest at the thought of his other half. Yugi blushed, he was being ridiculous.

 

“Pharaoh can i come in?” Yugi asked softly knowing that he didn’t really need to utter the words.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Yugi pushed through. He walked through the labyrinth that was his other half soul like he had always known the way. He finally arrived at a door where he found the pharaoh sitting in a room that looked like Yugi’s bedroom. Yugi smiled at the thought that his other half could have made this room look like anything in this world, and he chose to make it look like his bedroom.

 

“What are you thinking about other me?” Yugi asked after taking in the sight that was his other half sitting on his bed.

“Well aibou i am just thinking about tomorrow and the things that may unfold.” The Pharaoh said smiling at Yugi.

“You know, I was thinking there might come a time where you might not need me anymore.” Yugi said looking at the ground.

“Oh Yugi i will always need you. Don’t ever think about that way again.” The Pharaoh got up and crossed the room.

“ I was just thinking. You keep saying that you need me, but all this time it’s been I that have needed you. Through every duel you have been there guiding me, protecting me. If it wasn’t for you i wouldn’t have had any of my friends. You have me the confidence and strength i needed to meet people. And You also gave me the most special gift of all… You.” Yugi said smiling at the Pharaoh. 

“Before you came into my life; I spent all my time alone.” Yugi crossed the distance between them. He stood in front of the pharaoh and took his hands into his own.

“But with you , im never alone.”

The Pharaoh knew that Yugi spoke the truth, if they got up and went to Egypt in the morning their lives were going to change forever. He never thought about what that would mean for him and Yugi though. He never imagined that there would come a day where they wouldn’t be together anymore. For the last four years Yugi was his everything. How was he supposed to give that up now.

“I was alone for five thousand years before i met you. To me it was worth every second, and i would give up ever knowing anything about my past if it meant i could stay here with you.” The Pharaoh said looking into Yugi’s big violet eyes.

Yugi closed the distance between then and placed his lips upon the Pharaohs. The kiss was soft and tender and only lasted a few moments, but it sent an electric shock up his spine. He pulled away and pressed a finger to his lips. He wanted to remember what that kiss felt like for the rest of his life.

“I believe you, but i can’t let you do that.” Yugi pulled away from his other half and started the long journey back to his soul room. He knew he had to set the Pharaoh free.

 


End file.
